obscurban_legendfandomcom-20200213-history
Invisible Smoker
Ghost Interdimensional traveler}} The Invisible Smoker was a strange but harmless entity encountered by a Fortean Times message board user named "ChesterTheVestDetector" on May 25 of an unspecific year. The sighting occurred at approximately 1:50 AM. Appearance The entity was described as an invisible smoker; more accurately, a cigarette that floated in mid-air. It was floating at about shoulder-height with the witness (who is 6'2") and was noticeably lit. The witness did not report hearing Possible Explanations There are several explanations as to what the creature could be. Theories include: *A ghost *An interdimensional traveler *A hallucination Notable Encounters |-|Account #1=''Hi. I have never posted anything here before but my gf loves to read the message board and I've read a fair bit myself. After speaking to her about what happened to me, she persuaded me to sign up to an account here so I could post about it. So I did actually sign up on the very night it happened but for some reason, I couldn't post anything immmediately on the site. Anyway, when I went back to work the next day, I tried to tell my workmates what had happened and I spent the entire shift having the p*ss ripped out of me and feeling like a total eejit - not a pleasant experience. So I just kind of left it. Truth is I can't stop thinking about it. I'm not a great writer but I'll try and do my best.'' I finished my shift at about 1:50am on May 25. To get from my work to home, I have to walk down a deserted footpath with nothing on both sides but thick undergrowth and a solid corrugated metal fence which is about 10 ft tall. On the right side over the fence is nothing but woodland after leaving our warehouse, until near the end of the walk when our housing estate comes up behind the fence. On the left side there's nothing but a few miles of woodland the whole way. It's a fairly longish path and takes about 10 minutes to walk down. It's probably about 12ft wide, there is the occasional street lamp but for the most part, it's large stretches of nothing but night. I'm a big guy so I have never felt jittery about walking up and down there. There's always 4 of us on shift and none of my workmates walks to and from work, I'm the only one because I live so close. So I was walking down the path about 1:50am and just a couple of minutes after leaving the back of the warehouse behind, I hear a noise. It sounded like when my own work boots get a bit of grit underneath them on the path and it scuffs a bit, but it wasn't my feet. I looked around in case one of my workmates was coming after me for some reason and there was nobody there. I didn't think much of it because there's all sorts of wildlife in the woods at night and I don't take much notice of the sounds anymore. Then right there beside me and I really do mean right beside me, there was, well, a lighted cigarette. I know how much BS that sounds but there was. Just about my shoulder height and how it would be if someone was walking with me, was a lighted cigarette floating. It moved beside me the whole time, no smell, no sound, but you could see the lighted end would get more deeply red periodically, just like someone was dragging on it. I could not smell any smoke and I could not see or hear any person but I clearly see the lighted end and the white cigarette. I was bricking it and I nearly jumped sky high when my phone went off. It was a text from my gf and being grateful for something to do and telling myself that I was being a tit, I texted her back. But the cigarette was still there beside me. It stayed there with me until just before I got to the outskirts of our estate, it seemed to fade and then it was gone. I walked really quickly, I almost jogged if I'm being honest, for the couple of minutes after that it took to get to the turn off to our houses. Like I said, my gf likes this kind of stuff and I have always been a bit sort of jokey about it. But I don't know how to take what happened that night. I'm not getting the p*ss ripped out of me in work now because they've moved on to a young guy we work with who got caught getting close to his gf in our car parking area last weekend. But when it is occasionally mentioned about what I saw, I just laugh along with them and move the conversation on. But I'm not going to lie, it has scared me. I still have to walk that way to and from work and the guys don't know it but I started to take a torch along with me. That made it worse for me though as it just made the whole surrounding area look even darker. Now I just get the hell out of there as quickly as I can. I have been walking this way for the last 6 years and nothing like that has happened before or since. I don't know what to make of it but I know a lighted cigarette when I see one. sic Trivia *This story was first told in a thread on the Fortean Times message board: here. Category:Hauntings Category:Phenomena